Days of Klaine
by Klainekissesandcoffee
Summary: Basically, I'm going to post all different one-shots involving Klaine. Some will be fluffy and some will be smutty, I hope you enjoy! Ill try and post regularly.


So I'm just going to post Klaine one shots, some fluffy, some smutty to help us get through these few months of waiting for Season 5 to begin. I hope you enjoy! **Rated M for later chapters.**

* * *

**The sex talk**

**This is set before 'The First Time'.**

They both sat silently on Blaine's bed, quietly studying yet something was rushing through Kurt's mind. He had wanted to talk to Blaine about this for a while yet he felt like he had never found the right opportunity to do so but here they were, silently studying with their fingers just inches away. Kurt had the temptation to link his fingers into Blaine's, but he didn't want to distract him. Not quite yet. They had only been studying for 5 minutes so it wouldn't be fair to distract Blaine now when he's done such little work considering once Blaine is distracted, that's it. He won't go back to studying and neither will Kurt. Blaine could tell something was up, he knew just by the slight fear in Kurt's eyes as he stared nervously down at his homework, his pen not even close to the paper.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked in a calm, tender voice as he reached his hand out over Kurt's, sending shivers down Kurt's spine.

"Blaine, I uhm... I need to talk to you about something. I've wanted to talk about this with you for a while so I think now is the right time." Kurt took a deep breath as he could feel his heart beating faster. He didn't know what part about sex made him so nervous but all he knew was that he was terrified. Yeah, he knew the basics of sex after reading the pamphlets his Dad gave him, but I think the thought of emotions and feelings scared him the most. He knew he wanted to do it when they were both ready and he wanted it to be special because you only get one first time yet, he was still terrified. He knew Blaine would never push him into anything and he would always respect Kurt's wishes, so why was he so scared to just even have a conversation to Blaine about sex?

"Go ahead." Blaine spoke calmly, like it was that simple. Kurt took a deep breath before nervously biting his bottom lip. Blaine just looked so gorgeous with his gelled hair and his hazelnut eyes and his shirt was showing off his V neck. He gave Blaine a small, slightly forced smile before taking one last deep breath.

"I wanted to talk about... our first time." Kurt spoke before gulping and looking nervously back down at his shaking fingers.

"Kurt, why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" His boyfriend chuckled. "This is a completely normal thing to talk about in a relationship." Blaine commented as he took Kurt's shaking hands in his.

"It's just I am... un experienced when it comes to even talking about this. Remember, I'm like a baby penguin? Yeah, I know the basics of sex but I don't really consider myself sexy and I just kind of see our first time as this awkward, embarrassing experience where I most likely mortify myself." He murmured as he lightly brushed the back of Blaine's hands with his thumbs.

"Well firstly, you are an _adorable _baby penguin. Secondly, you are sexy and don't you ever think differently." Blaine spoke causing Kurt's stomach to do flips just hearing the word 'sexy' come out of Blaine's mouth. "And finally, we are in this together. It's just me, it's just us and I want you to feel comfortable around me and not terrified to talk to me about something because you know I'll always answer and help you. Yeah, it will probably be awkward and embarrassing for the both of us but I know that it will be special and it will mean something to both of us." Kurt let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding in before he leaned in and planted a small soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Kurt's lips were dry and cold and Blaine's lips were warm and soft but it didn't matter, because it almost felt like their first kiss all over again.

"I just have other thing." Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips. "I'm really insecure about my body. I don't have abs like Mike or Sam or any of the other boys, I don't exactly have a body that people would consider 'manly' and when I look at myself in the mirror, I'm not exactly proud of my body. I'm worried you won't like what you see." Blaine pressed his forehead firmer against his boyfriend's and he rested his hands on Kurt's waist.

"It's ok to be insecure about yourself but I am certain that I will like what I see when I get to see ALL of you. You're gorgeous and I would never think differently and of course you're manly." Blaine murmured before giving Kurt's hips a firm squeeze causing Kurt to let out a small whimper.

"So we're in agreement. We want our first time to be special and when we're both ready and you promise you won't... laugh at me when we do _do_ it."'This caused Blaine to raise his eyebrows because he hardly thought sex was a laughing matter.

"Why do you think I would laugh at you?"

"Because I might screw up." Kurt spoke with a shrug. "I know, I worry too much." He chuckled.

"C'mere." Blaine ordered as he opened his legs so Kurt could sit inbetween, giving Blaine the opportunity to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist. "Like you said, we will do it when we're ready and I won't laugh at you, or think you're un attractive because I have no idea how that could even be possible and it will be perfect. So stop worrying!" He whispered as he rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Kurt just let out a light chuckle before slowly tracing Blaine's arms with his fingers.

"I love you." Kurt stated simply.

"I love you too. More than anything in this world." Blaine whispered softly before planting a soft kiss on Kurt's neck.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
